


Laying in Bed

by HeWhoHoosTheHah



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoHoosTheHah/pseuds/HeWhoHoosTheHah
Summary: In that moment, Zelda was content with just laying there, in bed, with her lover in her arms.
Relationships: Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Laying in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Mipha's still a zora and Zelda's still a hylian  
> It's just a modern setting
> 
> Ya know this is probably gonna be out of character but I just  
> Wanted to try

Zelda's eyes slowly pry open as her fatigue gradually fades away. She laid there, eyes open and mind blank, for a certain amount of time as she takes in her surroundings. 

Soft and comforting light passed through through their window, accompanied by the soothing sounds of birds singing. 

The blonde takes notice of the peaceful figure resting beside her, held in her arms, while her chest softly raises up and down. 

The Hylian can't help but smile at how adorable her lover is even when asleep, the blonde places a light kiss on the girl's head and turns her head around to gaze at the clock on top of their bedside drawer. 

_'8:45'_ Zelda thinks as she turns her head back to Mipha, the Hylian raises an arm up to her cheek and softly caresses it. Zelda stares at Mipha's beautiful face, taking notice of how soft her lips are, of how smooth her scales were and of how mesmerising she is, for a long time before deciding to get up. 

Zelda lets go of her hold on the Zora and gently rises, careful to not wake up Mipha, unfortunately, the Zora still wakes up from her slumber. The blonde quietly curses as the girl stirs in her sleep. 

"Zelda?" Mipha noises, while drowsily looking up to Zelda's face. Zelda thanks the goddesses for allowing her to have such an adorable girl staring up at her with those beautiful amber eyes. Zelda stays quiet for a moment before noticing and then quickly replying. 

"Ah sorry Mipha, I didn't mean to wake you" 

"No no, it's fine" Those words were slightly muffled as the Zora snuggles closer into the Hylian's waist Mipha's arms wrapped around her for support. Zelda pats the girl's head by instinct, receiving a content hum from Mipha. 

There was a comfortable silence between them, Mipha breaks the silence by asking

"Where are you going?" The Zora rubs at her eyes to try and push the fatigue away

"To the kitchen, to make breakfast" 

Zelda may not have been as great as a cook as her best friend Link was, but the boy was able to atleast teach Zelda how to make decent enough food. 

"I won't allow you, you're going to stay here with me in bed" This answer takes the Hylian by surprise, sure there were times where the Zora would demand attention from Zelda, but she can't help but still be taken aback. 

"Aren't you hungry though? I know I certainly am" 

"Well, a little, but I still want to feel your embrace"

"Please?" Mipha looks back at Zelda, with those pleading eyes that she knows Zelda can't say no to, and she was right. I mean how could anyone say no to those piercing amber hues, and accompanied by that gentle voice, Zelda can't help but say yes. 

The Hylian lays back down and holds the Zora in her arms again, nuzzling into her neck and pressing light kisses that makes Mipha start giggling, her fingers start brushing the blonde's hair, untangling any knots that may have formed. 

Zelda raises her head, barely brushing her lips against Mipha's, and then leaning in for a kiss. 

She leaves one, and then another, and then another, each one getting longer, until the both of them are left breathless. 

There was silence and then there was laughter. 

"You are so adorable" Zelda is still giggling as she brushes her thumb against Mipha's cheek

"You are much cuter than I am" She whispers

"I love you, Mipha" Zelda's face was beginning to warm, her face growing red. 

"I love you too, Zelda" The warmth on her face growing further. 

In that moment, Zelda was content with just laying there, in bed, with her lover in her arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> If Link gets to have the handsome fish man then Zelda's allowed to have the pretty fish lady
> 
> I'm bad at writing, but I tried


End file.
